


殁

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 是我自己最喜欢的一篇





	殁

已经凌晨了，你在黑暗中熟练的绕过倒在地上的台灯和椅子，把疲惫不堪的身体摔在床上。你的每一个细胞和神经都在渴望着休息，但你没有睡，只是闭着眼睛默数着数字，因为你知道有人是不会放过你的。

五、四、三、二、、

“我的药没了。”闷闷的声音从床那边传来。哈，果然。

你嗯了一声，依旧阖着眼睛。身边的人没有得到想要的答案 ，他猛的翻过身来，手臂勒上了你的脖子，又重复了一遍。

你睁开双眼，没有去看他闪闪发亮但毫无生气的黑眼睛，只是用手慢慢摸着他的头发，轻声说我知道了。

这个回答显然也不怎么令人满意，他没有再说话，沉默的躺了回去。他生气了。

天哪，他什么都没有发现。

你几乎要笑出声了，你早知道会有这么一天，但是当这真实的发生在眼前时你还是没能控制住自己的情绪。

这绝对是天底下最可笑的事情了。

你带着笑意搂过他的肩膀，把涂着劣质口红的厚唇贴在他的脖子上，像只小兽一样撕咬着。他还是不太高兴，但也不会因此拒绝一场性爱，毒品和酒精使他对一切可以刺激神经的快感都上了瘾，愉悦与痛苦对他来说已经没有多大区别，他成了一个愈发难以讨好却更加容易满足的孩子。

被欲望支配的他心不在焉的回应着你的吻，大腿急迫的缠着你的腰把你拉到他身上，"省掉这些该死的前戏吧"，他不满的嘟囔着。毒品的缺席让他的空虚感变得异常强烈，他感觉自己像是处在一片无垠的黑暗当中，你的亲吻和抚摸甚至都算不上杯水车薪，他需要更加猛烈的刺激才能穿透这片黑暗，让自己恢复一点感觉。活着的感觉。

当你进入的时候，他的脸因为没有润滑和扩张的疼痛皱成一团，黑眼睛里却闪着兴奋的光芒。像是终于得到了糖果的孩子，他突然恢复了活力，露出了你最爱的天真笑容，一边努力抬高屁股去与迎合你的撞击，一边笑嘻嘻的仰头去舔你的嘴唇。

你恍惚间觉得回到了过去，他还是当年那个小男孩，而你也只不过是初出茅庐，两个人都年轻的要命。你们会因为各种鸡毛蒜皮吵架甚至动手，但最后总会滚到一起气喘吁吁的撕扯着对方的衣服，发狠的咬着对方的嘴唇和每一寸皮肤，像两条发情的小狗似的在任何一个匪夷所思的地方做爱。家里的陈设每天都会被你们无处发泄的精力破坏的一塌糊涂。

这些回忆唤起了你满心的爱意，你放低身体去吻他的眼睛，说："你还记得我们当时……"

"今天你是不是又去……了？"他打断了你的话头。

你还沉浸在过去的温情和甜蜜当中，咬了一下他的鼻尖，笑着说："嗯，但是我没事的，今天的人都很好。"

"嗯……那你能不能等会帮我去安东尼那里买点货？我的钱用光了，昨天……"

房间某个地方突然传出的歇斯底里的大笑让你没能听清他后面说的什么，而过了好一会你才发现这笑声来源于自己。

你撑着身体笑的上气不接下气，轻声说："你的意思是让我用卖穴的钱给你买粉吸吗？"说完伸手擦掉笑出来的眼泪，又凑近他，指着自己的脸对他说："如果我给你买了足够多的粉，你是不是就能回到现实世界，看清楚到底发生了什么事呢？"

他沉默的看着你，忽然你有点看不懂他的眼神，但你绝对很想躲开他的视线。因为越来越多的泪水爬过你满是伤痕的脸颊，冲开早已凝固的黑红色的淤血，顺着破掉肿起的嘴角落在了他身上。这让你觉得自己很可怜，你不想在他面前显得可怜。

而这些就是今天最暴力的客人的杰作。

从来不可能有人把委身情色行业的男男女女当回事。婊子。人们把这个词在唇齿间咀嚼半天，带着不屑与鄙夷，还有不可告人的下流欲望，狠狠地啐到了地上。你向来不把他们放在心上，因为正是同样的这些人，会像觅食的野狗一样沿着街边打着颤起劲的嗅着你的气息，然后捧着多年的积蓄和从妻子妆箧里偷来的首饰，摇尾乞求你的垂青。你自得极了，像是一位地下女王。

这世界上绝对没有任何一个像你一样的女王，各种意义上。

各色男人们总是哀求着想要触碰你的身体，语无伦次的把你喊作克里奥佩特拉或者示巴女王，即使最嘴拙的人也会搜肠刮肚把所有美好的称赞献上。而你的确值得这些。你敢肯定没有那一国的女王能够比得上你的美丽，即使你漫不经心的一瞥也能也准能让她们优雅的礼节和尊贵的出身节节败退。所以你自诩盈月，不屑与繁星争辉。

但那些女人并不需要对每个男人搔首弄姿，她们也不必孤身一人前去嫖客的房间送上自己的身体，不必忍受码头工人的脏臭和压抑白领的恶劣性癖，更不必每天期盼干完活之后能够全身而退，但却永远无法预知殴打会何时降临。男人们前一秒还在做低伏小状，后一秒却因为你不肯让他们不戴套而立刻恼怒的挥起拳头，更有甚者只想单纯让你痛苦，他们用能拿到的一切工具来伤害你。你无法抵抗豺狼，只能拖着遍体鳞伤的身体对旅馆老板低三下四，恳求他减免一点房间费。

你看，世界上怎么可能有如此下贱的女王呢？

过去你总是把脸收拾干净才回家，因为在家等着你的那个男人只要看到一点伤痕就会暴跳如雷，顾不上骂你又去接客就一手拎起霰弹枪冲出了房门。但如今他与他的毒品早已难分难舍，即使那些暴徒在他身边对你施暴，你也确信他不会有一丝触动。

就像现在这样，他已经学会无视你的伤痕，一心只想拿你用尊严和生命危险换来的钱去买那该死的白粉。

太累了，你实在是无法再承受这一切，刚才的歇斯底里便是对世界正式通知你的破碎。

你想起身离开，但他却伸手搂住了你的脖子，喃喃的向你道歉，保证以后再也不会碰毒品，而且会把自己收拾体面去找个正经工作，让你也不必再对那些无耻的嫖客婉转承欢。他这次的承诺比以往都更加庄重，你想嘲讽他总说大话，却鬼使神差的再一次被他坚定的黑眼睛说服，把头埋在他的肩膀上小声说好。得到你的原谅和肯定的他高兴起来，又去胡乱亲你的脸，还故意用下体去顶你的小腹。

你无语的揪住他的头发，抵着额头跟他碰了碰鼻子，然后重新进入他的身体。这次和解消除了近期的隔阂，你们的兴致都高了起来，身体紧贴在一起不断起伏着。你发狠的碾着他的敏感点，把他的呻吟逼得越来越响。他忽然把手放在了你的脸上，慢慢的摸着已经有点结痂了的伤口，捉摸不透的表情突然让你有些心慌。

"已经没事了。"你干涩的说道。

他歪着头笑了一下，拉过你的手圈在自己的脖子上，说："不如我们玩点有趣的吧。"

你不太喜欢这样，他的脉搏在你的掌心里跳动，这让你觉得自己的双手像是一副绞绳，支配生命的感觉让你不太舒服。但他似乎因此十分兴奋，牢牢的按住你的手不肯放开。

"你这是跟哪个婊子学的毛病，单纯操你你还嫌不够了吗？"你笑着骂他。

"老子只认识你这一个婊子。"他呸了一声，催你不阳痿的话就快点动，没见过做爱还这么多话的。

你向来不理会他没心没肺的毒舌，但是也向来都默默地往心里去。你顺着他的意思动作着，心里却小心眼的想着等会怎么找补回来，但是你忽然发现好像不太对。

事情有些不对劲。

你察觉到自己的手在他的脖子箍得越来越紧，甚至惊恐的发现他呼出的气体越来越少，他的生命正在你的禁锢下逐渐流逝。

"这他妈的怎么回事？！基思，你还好吗？我松不开我的手了！"

有窒息危险的那个人看着慌乱的你，温柔的说着没事，一切都很好。

你像筛糠一样抖着，跪在他的身上拼命想抽出双手，却绝望的发现无济于事。按在你手上的力气实在是太大了，而它们的主人却异常平静，他满是宠溺的黑眼睛让绝望笼罩在了你的心头。

没事，没事，一切都很好。他说。

你的双手被他带着愈收愈紧了。

你哭着求他，发疯似的甩着胳膊，用力踢打他的身体，企图让他松开手。但他始终带着笑意平静的看着你的无用功。

这是一副无法拆下的绞刑架。

没事了。

现在没事了。

你脱力的跪坐在他的身上，抵着他的额头，用手拿掉粘在脸颊上的头发，一遍又一遍的、生怕碰碎了似的吻着他阖上的眼睛。此刻你忽然感到你们之间前所未有的亲近，这种亲密感让你幸福的浑身颤抖，于是你带着无限的爱意与甜蜜去吻他被鲜血染红的薄唇。

仿佛过去了一个世纪，走廊里突然响起的敲门声打断了你们的缠绵，你用力抱了他一下，又温柔的亲了亲他瘦削的脸颊，手慢慢的向枕头下面摸去。

后记

"先生太太，你们要知道，我这栋公寓虽然年岁久了，但是硬件设施都是最新的，租客都是体面人不说，而且附近绝不会有交通比这里更方便的了。"房东诚恳的说，"这么好的条件，月租真的不能再低了。"

新婚夫妇脸上都略过一片愁云，年轻的丈夫握着妻子的手，对房东有点不好意思的说："不瞒您说，来到伦敦已经三个月了，我只在一个中学找到图书馆管理员的工作，而我的妻子只能做点缝补活计，实在是支付不了这么贵的租金。"

房东看了一眼跟他的儿女一般大，却早早的踏入社会的两个年轻人，叹了口气，带着他们来到角落里，门上挂着请勿打扰的房间前面，说："这个房间的租金是刚才那几个的十分之一，你们……"瞥到少妇隆起的肚子，房东立刻又改了口，"你们还是去别的地方看看吧！"

年轻的夫妇对视了一眼，丈夫赶忙表示即使这里面家具陈设不好他们也愿意租下，甚至可以免费帮房东修补。房东无奈的说："不是家具不好，而是……唉，不瞒你们说，这里面死过人，你妻子还怀着孕，我绝对不能昧着良心做这笔生意的。"

听到死人，妻子惊叫了一声，丈夫连忙揽住她的肩膀，对房东道了谢，打算再去别处看看。离开公寓大楼之前，丈夫趁妻子去找刚才掉在楼上的手链，忍不住询问房东那个房间到底发生了什么事。

房东望着与他曾经的租客同样年轻的脸庞，沉重的说："一个人扼死了另一个，然后割喉自杀了。"

"是殉情吗？"

"我不清楚，那是两个男人。"

"那么就是仇杀？黑社会？会不会是罪犯内讧？"

"……"

"可能吧。"


End file.
